Sasukeko
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: AU What if Sasuke was a girl? How would his life I mean, her life be different? Pairings: Sasu? This is a discontued story but you can read it any way.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is Fan Fiction. Net right, why do we have to put disclaimers on the stories? I know, I know, for legal purposes. It's still kind of know that you don't own the stupid thing.

Title: Sasukeko 

Chapter one: 1sec. - 5years

"It's a girl, Mrs. Uchiha," the doctor said smiling. The nurses where cleaning the new born.

"Ya, all that icky stuff is off you, and you are clean and fresh," one of the nurses cooed. The little Sasukeko tried to glare at her, but seeing that she didn't know how, the nurse just laughed at the funny face. She clocked her in a pink blanket and handed her to Mrs. Uchiha.

"Mrs. Uchiha, your husband and young Itachi are here to see you," said another nurse. A nine year old Itachi came in to see his mother and sister.

"Mama, is this my little brother?" Itachi asked.

"No, Itachi, it turns out that you have a little sister," his mother answered.

"Ok, Mama, what's sis's name?"

"How about, Sasukeko," Mrs. Uchiha answered, or really, questioned her husband.

"Sasukeko sounds nice," Mr. Uchiha said. --

Saskeko was being carried to her new school by her now four-teen year old brother.

"Itachi, why did you volunteer to take me, when you could be on a mission with mom and dad?" the five year old Uchiha asked.

"Well, a relative is suppose to go, and I am your brother, and you are a young Uchiha with no training yet, which makes you a good target for enemy ninja," her brother answered, "besides, you don't know the way"  
Sasukeko kept a tight grip on her brother. She wanted him to stay with her in classes, but she didn't want to look like she needed help, so she just held on till they got there. "Bye, Itachi," she said softly. She stepped into her class room.

"Ah, another student has arrived," A man with a scar on his nose said, "My name is Iruka sensei."

"My name is Uchiha, Sasukeko."

"Well, find a seat," Iruka instructed her. Sasukeko walked to one of the open seats. She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto," a blond boy her age or close said.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm Uchiha, Saskeko," Sasukeko answered. She hesitantly shook the hand held out for her. Her mom and dad had yet to teach her how to be social. She looked over to the other side of the room. She saw a girl with short blond hair. The girl looked over to Saskeko.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka, Ino," she announced with a big smile. Sasukeko said "Hi" and turned away. The door opened and a little pink haired girl came in.

"Hello, I'm Iruka sensei."

"Hello, I'm Haruno, Sakura," the girl said cheerfully.

"Take a seat," Iruka said. Sakura skipped over to the seat behind the Naruto kid. There were two other people back there. A boy with messy brown hair with two red lines one his face and another boy with his hair in a pony tail and a real lazy look on his face.

"Um, excuse me," a little soft voice peeped, "I'm Hyuuga, Hinata, what's, um, your name."

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said loudly.

"I'm Sasukeko," Sasukeko answered the Hyuuga girl.

"I'm Kiba," The messy haired boy said.  
"I'm Sakura," announced Sakura.

"Ah, to troublesome," the other boy said.

"Ah! Just say your stupid name!" Ino said furiously.

"All right! All right, my name's Shikamaru," he said.

"Well, um, thank you," said Hinata. She ran off to the table on the other side of the room. --

"Why don't you go out and play or something," Itachi told his little sister.

"Ok, will you play with me?" she asked.

"No, I have, other things to do," he answered. Sasukeko ran, not to her play ground, to her secret training spot in the woods. She looked around at the targets. She grabbed a Kunai and trough it at one. She tried three at a time then six. She tried nine but it failed. After that she balanced on tree branches, caught some leaves, and captured a squirrel. She then headed back to her house. She was walking in the street.

"Sasukeko! How are you?" her aunt Becky called.

"Just fine, Be-cky," Sasukeko said. Becky was lying on the ground all of a sudden.

"Uncle Tom, what do you think is wrong with Aunt Becky?" Sasukeko asked her uncle who was on the other side of the street.

"I think she's…" he started but he couldn't continue because he too fell to the ground.

"Uncle Tom?" she said sitting down. There was a throwing star stuck in him. Sasukeko stood up clutching her chest from the shock. Her uncle was dead and probably her aunt too. She ran now. She was scared. She could admit it to anyone who asked. She got further in and there were more bodies of her relatives. This scared her still. She reached her house and ran in side. She was at her parents' room door. She was scared at what she may find. "Move," She told her arms and legs. She opened the door. Her parents where lying on the floor. She coved her mouth so she didn't scream. She looked up from the sight of her parents and saw her living brother.

"Oh, Itachi- san," she sobbed, "I'm so confused, who would do such a thing?" Her brother smirked. She was still confused, why was her brother unaffected by the deaths? He opened his eyes to revile the saringan, a different sharingon that she only saw once before. She did not have time to dwell on this because in a flash she saw her bother do all toughs terrible things. She wanted to stop seeing this and eventually she did. She opened her eyes and the first thing she did was run. She ran a ways but Itachi was able to keep up.

"Foolish Little Sister, I see your wheels turning, you plan on killing me, well, don't even try, because you'll parish, no instead, live and remember how disgraceful you are," Itachi said. He then departed, leaving a five year old girl scared and alone.

Fierce Kitten: So, How'd my chapter go? Good, bad, evil? Sorry if I jacked up the details, I don't know the story that well. 


	2. Seven Years Later

Naruto Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is Fan Fiction. Net right, why do we have to put disclaimers on the stories? I know, I know, for legal purposes. It's still kind of know that you don't own the stupid thing.

Title: Sasukeko 

Chapter two: Seven Years later

Twelve year old Sasukeko was sitting in her normal seat in room 509. Sakura was sitting beside her and Ino behind her. They were talking till class started. (Because Sasukeko is not a boy there is no rivalry between these two friends) Naruto was on the other side of Sakura.

"My name's Tokoe, will you be my girlfriend, PLEASE," a boy asked Sasukeko.

"No," was all she had to say about the subject. The boy left, sulking a little. Sasukeko was a very pretty girl. She had short, easy to manage, silk like hair, blackish eyes, and pale, but to pale that it's discussing, skin. That was what everyone could see at lest. There where nasty bruises on her legs, covered up by her pants, three scars on her equally covered arms, and a scar in progress on her abdomen. She's not a trashy girl, so that is covered too. 

"Everyone, congratulations on passing your test," Iruka sensei said, "Now I'm going to assign you all to three men squads."

"The other two, who ever they are, will only slow me down," Sasukeko thought. Sakura and Ino grabbed each others' hand gust like girl-friends normally do when they want to be together for a project or job.

"Team one,"

--

"Team seven," Iruka said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasukeko Uchiha." Sakura's hand realest Ino's.

"Team eight; Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"I don't know why girls take such good care of their nails," Shikamaru asked looking at Ino's perficly manicured nails, shining with blue nail polish, "I mean what's the point? You're just gonna have to redo them, over and over again, so troublesome."

"You are so clueless Shikamaru don't you get anything, and why dose everything bother you?" Ino answered, well, not really answered his question but answered nonetheless.

"Ch," Shikamaru puffed.

"You are so lazy and stuck up! I'd HATE to be on your squad," She yelled.

"Team nine; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

"Did you say somthin' about hating to be on my team?" Shikamaru prodded.

"And Choji Akamichi."

"Not Food boy too!" Ino protested in her own head. Sakura held her hand in sympathy.

--

Knock, knock! Naruto opened the door to see Sasukeko standing there.

"What's up?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I figured you'd forget when to be at the school to meet our teacher," she mentioned, "Well, are you, what is that?" She was staring strait at a soggy, black thing.

"That's a pancake, I was about to have breakfast," Naruto answered.

"You could DIE from eating something like THAT!" she exclaimed. She walked into Naruto's apartment and trough away the 'garbage'. She then pulled out a thing of pancake mix and started cooking. After a wile she flipped the pancake. After a little wile later she took it off the pan and on to a plate. Sasukeko then walked over to the fringe. She opened up a milk jug and sniffed it. As soon as she did she could have barfed. It smelled like rotten egg mixed with rotten banana peal. She through the 'concoction' in the trash then, hesitantly, pulled out another jug. It looked fine, it smelt fine, and the expiration date wasn't due until next month. She pored it into a cup and set it and the pancake at Naruto's seat.

"There, now you won't die," she commented as he ate.

"This is the best thing, next to ramen, I've ever tasted!" he said happily.

"It should, I've been cooking my own food for about seven years," she thought to her self, but she wouldn't bother the little happy camper with that knowledge.

--

"Who dose this Kakashi think he is!" Naruto screamed when it was an hour past the time to be there, and their teacher was still late. 

"Hum, maybe he meant we where supposed to leave at 12:00 a.m.," Sakura gust, "And he's stuck in traffic, or something." "For an hour?" Sasukeko asked. 

"Well, ok, now it sounds dumb," Sakura said in agreement. 

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasukeko asked. Naruto was putting an eraser on the top of the door.

"What do ya think I'm doin?" 

"Naruto! You little idiot! You're gona get us all in trouble!" Sakura screamed.

"Well, that's what he gets for being late," Naruto countered.

Kakashi came in and the eraser bonked him on the head. He looked at the eraser and then at his students.

"Hello, I am Kakashi, and I am your instructor."

"Hello Kakashi sensei, the eraser thing was all Naruto's fault," Sakura said.

--

"He's late, again," Sakura protested.

"Is this how this will always be?" Sasukeko thought.

"Good morning, kids," Kakashi said when he doped in.

"Kakashi! You're late!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi stated.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. 

"Well, lets start with some questions and answers," Kakashi said.

"Ok, were where you," Naruto said.

"I pick the questions," Kakashi corrected, "and they are; what is your name, what are your likes and dislikes, and your dream/dreams for the future. And well start with Naruto and end with Sasukeko."

"Ok, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, especially the ramen Iruka sensei bout me, I don't like it when my ramen expires, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage!"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like giggle (She's giggling because she likes boys), my dream for the future giggle (giggling because her dream is to marry a handsome, strong ninja)."

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO!" She said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasukeko, I don't like many thing, I hate – him, and my dream is not a dream, because I WILL make it reality, and it is to restore my clan and, to kill a certain man"  
"Hope that isn't me," Naruto wished inside his head.

--

"You all, pass," Kakashi said.

"We do, we past the ginin test," Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"All right!" said the tied up Naruto.

"Humph," Sasukeko puffed, happy on the inside.

-  
"Are you all in position?" Kakashi questioned through team 7's communicators.

"I'm in position," Naruto said back.

"Me too," Sasukeko also said.

"So am I," Sakura informed. "Ready, NOW!" Kakashi instructed. Team 7 went in on the thing. "MEOW!"

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"Collar identified, Ribbon, we got our cat," Sasukeko informed, while Naruto was being clawed to death.

--

"Your other missions will include, hu, baby sitting the Mashiko kids and mowing Mrs. Janse's lawn?" the third said.

"No! I want a real mission!" Naruto said, very annoyed.

"I suppose I could give you a C rank," the Third said.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto said.

"You will be on a protection mission," the Hokage announced to the group.

"Ya, who is it? A billionaire? A princess?" Naruto asked.

"This man, Kazuna, he is a bridge builder," the third Hokage told them. A white haired man came into the room.

"Eh? This is who I'm being protected by?" Kazuna asked, "This must be a joke, I mean look at the short one with the dumb look on their face!"

"Ha! Ha! Who's the short one with the dumb look on their face?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasukeko scooted in towards him a little to revel that he's the shortest. After that they had to hold Naruto back.

"The little idiot! He's so annoying! He' not suppose to attack the client, I think," Sasukeko thought still holding him back.  
-  
"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled. Sasukeko and Naruto were stiff as a board for a wile.

"Now it's your turn," one of the newly arrived ninja said, aiming his weapon at Naruto. Sasukeko butted in by pinning the two men to a tree with Kunai, but the weapon the man held still flew at Naruto and cut him on the wrist.

"Well done, students," a familiar voice said. Team 7 turned around. They saw Kakashi, who for a wile appeared dead. There was a poof and the dead "Kakashi" turned into a log. 

"Hay! If you where all right, why did you let the runts fend them off?" Kazuna asked.

"It was like a test to see how they can do," Kakashi answered.

"Don't scare us like that!" Sakura yelled. Sasukeko was annoyed by the fact that Kakashi tricked them, but kept her cool, witch just so happened to get on Naruto's nerves.

"Aw! Sasukeko! All ways acting so cool! Well, your not got that!" Naruto yelled.

"Ya, I got that, I was never cool in my head anyway," Sasukeko answered in her own head, but to Naruto (and everyone else) she said nothing.

"Naruto! That wound of yours! It's bad!" Kakashi said after examining the weapon.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "It's just a cut."

"That weapon had poison on it," Kakashi said. Naruto panicked a little.

"Kazuna, this predicament is partly your fault," Kakashi stated.

"Hu?" Kazuna asked.

"You told us you wanted protection from robbers, and people of that sort, you didn't tell there'd be ninja after you"  
"Well, um."

"And Naruto's wound will be a problem. We should go back and get him to a doctor."

"NO!" Naruto screamed. Sasukeko turned around to see Naruto putting a Kunai in his wound, obviously getting the poison out.

"NARUTO! It's called masochism!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm for filling this mission, Sasukeko isn't showing me up! All the years of being picked on, being underestimated, no more, now's a time to prove myself!"

"That's nice Naruto, but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die," Kakashi stated. Naruto panicked some more.

Fierce Kitten: So How is chapter? Sorry, about all the scene skips. I'll do better next chapter… or maybe I wont. Sorry! 


	3. At the Brige

Naruto Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is Fan Fiction. Net right, why do we have to put disclaimers on the stories? I know, I know, for legal purposes. It's still kind of know that you don't own the stupid thing.

Title: Sasukeko 

Chapter three: At the Bridge

It had been a long time and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasukeko were getting kind of bored.

"Well, least there's no danger," Sakura said, finding a positive side to this mission.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do that won't take us off mission," Sasukeko said, bringing up the negative side.

"It's- It's Zabu- ZABUZA!" cried a random worker. This got their attention. They ran up to Tazuna and guarded.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Haku, you can take care of one of them, can't you?" Zabuza said, looking at his twelve-year-old partner-in-crime.

"Yes, Zabuza-san, I can," Haku answered.

"Good, now which of you will take him?"

Sasukeko stepped forward. "Ok, Sasukeko, he's all yours," Kakashi told her. Sasukeko smirked.

-  
"A THOUSENED NEEDLES OF DEATH!" Haku said. His and Sasukeko's hands where connected out of defense and attack, making it "impossible" to move.

"Ok, concentrate, concentrate," Sasukeko thought. She dogged all the needles.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" Haku said. Ice mirrors appeared all around them. Haku slipped into one of the mirrors. Suddenly, needles shot from a direction, Sasukeko didn't know where.

--

CRACK! CRACK! Drum Role CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" Naruto yelled coming out of the smoke.

"Naruto! Ninja make their presence unknown!" Kakashi yelled.

"Now you tell me!" Naruto screamed.

"You know, me and Naruto are in the perfect positions. If I could find a way to give him a plan without Haku knowing, we could beat him," Sasukeko thought.

"Pissst! Sasukeko, I snuck in hear to save you," Naruto wisped from behind her.

"That little idiot," thought Sasukeko.

"You fool, now both of you shall have to die," Haku commented with regret in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you!" Naruto screamed, "SHADOW CLONE JUTZU!"

"No! Don't!" Sasukeko yelled, but it was too late, Naruto attacked. Haku burst his shadow cones and sliced a needle into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto fell to the ground. He got right back up. Sasukeko didn't pay attention to his fall; she was preoccupied with the pace of water.

"AW! SHADOW CLONE JUTZU!" Naruto yelled. He tried the same stunt again, this time to Sasukeko's advantage. She kicked up some water and saw Haku's movements through it. "Naruto," Sasukeko asked looking at the tiered out boy, "do you think you can do that again, only with just yourself? I have a plain."

Naruto nodded. He jumped into it all.

"FIRE BALL JUTZU!" Sasukeko yelled. She missed her target. Naruto was thrown back and he tried again.

"FIRE BALL JUTZU!" Sasukeko tries, again. This time she hit Haku on the foot.

"YEAH!" Naruto said, "One more time?" Sasukeko nodded. Naruto ran up.

"FIRE BALL JUTZU!" Haku dogged it, got a hold of Naruto, and through him across the room. This last fall, made Naruto fall unconscious. Haku through needles at Sasukeko. She clutched her arms in pain. Haku through more needles. Sasukeko flinched. This is where Haku decided to change his target. He through needles at the unsuspecting, defenseless, Naruto. Sasukeko started moving; she had no idea what she was doing.

Fierce Kitten: Ok! If you watch Naruto you know what's gonna happen, if you don't watch Naruto… what are you doing hear? Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Home

Naruto Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is Fan Fiction. Net right, why do we have to put disclaimers on the stories? I know, I know, for legal purposes. It's still kind of know that you don't own the stupid thing.

Title: Sasukeko 

Chapter four: Home

Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw Sasukeko in front of him.

"Hey! Sasukeko! Did we win"  
Naruto soon gasped at his team mate. She was covered in needles and blood. She fell over backwards and into his arms.

"N-Naruto," she whispered, "I-I promised myself I wouldn't die before I fulfilled my dream, please, Naruto, don't give-up on your dream, it does not feel good." She them fell into a limp, still, and sleep-like position.

-  
Sasukeko opened her eyes. Sakura was crying on her stomach.

"S-Sakura, that h-hurts." Sakura lifted her head. She gave out a squeal of excitement and hugged her 'friend' really tight.

"OW! SAKURA! THAT HURTS!" --

Now team seven have finished the mist village mission and went about there everyday lives. They went on simple D rank missions like picking trash out of the water.

Naruto slipped and fell half way down a water fall. Sasukeko holds his foot tightly wile hanging from a branch.

They also picked weeds.

"Sasukeko's not gonna show me up." Naruto thought. He pulled up the plants really, really fast.

"See Mrs. Finahe, I pulled up all the weeds."

"Yes, and you pulled up all my FLOWERS!"

They also did other stuff.

F.K.: So, that was the shortest chapter ever. 


	5. Ibiki and the first part of the chunin

Naruto Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is Fan Fiction. Net right, why do we have to put disclaimers on the stories? I know, I know, for legal purposes. It's still kind of know that you don't own the stupid thing.

Title: Sasukeko 

Chapter five: Ibiki and the first part of the chunine exam

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi said to his students, "you are all hear for the right person and the right reason, I'm proud of you." Team seven entered the room with proud smiles one there faces.

--

"NOW! TURN OVER YOUR PAPERS AND BEGIN THE TEST!" Ibiki, the proctor announced.

Naruto flipped his sheet of paper over and looked at all the questions. He took a closer examination of the paper. "This is bad! I don't know any of the questions! Sasukeko and Sakura are gonna KILL me!" 

/over at Sasukeko's seat/

"hum… that's odd. I can't understand any of the questions." Sasukeko thought. "And why is it only a three point deduction if the sentinels catch you cheating? Normally you would fail right then and there… Unless, YOUR SUPPOSE TO CHEET AN NOT GET CAUGHT! It makes sense, the test isn't to discourage cheating, it's to enforce it! I just hope Naruto and Sakura can figure it out. SHARINGAN!" She stared at the boy in fount of hers hand movements. She copied them as he went. "Oh ya, I hit the jack pot with this guy."

-- 

"Ok, hear is the last and final question," Ibiki said. Lots of people left scared and, according to how annoying the voice was, Naruto gave an inspiring speech, "the question is not a real question…" the two people around Sasukeko looked confused, and she had to admit she was too, "you all… pass."

"What?" asked the familiar voice of Sakura. "You all pass this exam," Ibiki said more clearly, "your diction to stay was the answer to the tenth and last question, lets speak hypothetically, say you and your team mates have to retrieve secret documents of you county back from another country, but the temple it's in is heavily guarded, and you think they are expecting you, do you quit and leave it to fight another day? NO. You go and do your very best to beat the odds, which is the way to a well won victory." "So, hold on! The other question where what? Nothing?" said the blond from the sand village. (But to us she's known as Tamari)

"No," Ibiki said, "the other question where just as important to your development as the tenth question, to gather information, as most of you already know, these questions where to hard to answer all by your selves, you'd need to cheat. But who could you cheat off of? Sheersome of you might have a team mate, friend, or rival who you just know has all the answers in his or her brain and is just a righting away, you might cheat off of them, but what if there is no one whom you know has all the answers. There'd have to be extra people with the answers. So, I put in two of the sentinels who know every answer to every question," two of the 'kids' razzed there hands, "Gathering information is important to a ninja but gathering the wrong information can lead to disasters." Just then a black thing crashed through the window. It unfolded and a girl (Can I call her a girl?) was standing in front of the now spread out cloth; witch was in front of Ibiki.

"Hello! My name is Anco and I'm your second proctor!" 

"You're early, again," Ibiki told her.

"Oh," Anco pouted, "how many are there? Ibiki, you let all these kids pass, you've gotten soft." 

"Or, it's a stronger group of candidates," Ibiki mentioned.

"maybe, Now listen up you maggots!" she said turning to the class again, "Meet me by the forty-forth training ground tomorrow at 12 a.m.!"

F.K.: blink blink If you watch the show you know what's coming next, If you read the manga you know what's coming next, if you don't do ether… why are you hear? 


	6. The forest of death

Chapter six: The forest of death

"Now, this is the place where you'll be spending the second part of the chunin exam," Anco instructed, "It's the forty-fourth training ground but as we call it… the forest of death."

"Wow, it's scary," Sakura, not meaning to, said. "Well, of course that's why they call it the forest of death," Anco said, rudely.

" 'That's why they call it the forest of death'," Naruto mocked, "DO YOU'R WORST, YOUR NOT GONNA SCARE ME AWAY!"

"Hum," Anco murmured. She flung a kuni at him, witch cut him on the cheek, and darted behind him, "Tough guys like you seem to end up not passing this exam, possibly because of there ego but…" she stopped and pulled out a kuni. It blocked another kuni from a grass ninja, whom was standing right behind her, "You do know that anyone who stood this close behind me never saw the light of day again."

"I was, just returning your knife," the grass said.

"And I appreciate it," Anco took her kuni back and the grass stepped back. -  
Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

"ALL RIGHT HEADS UP YOU MAGETS! THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAM HAS BEGAN!" Dash! Dash!

(Team Kurini)

"The tower is where every one's ultimately going…" Kiba started, "So we might as well as well set traps as close there as possible! found them all ready, huh? were are they?" These last few words were whispered and directed to his dog, Acamaru.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! "AAAAAGH!" Splat. Splat. Splat!

Three other leaf ninja (me: unimportant ones) fell out of the trees they where in with Shino's slugs all over them.

"If you can't get these critters off in five minutes your tossed, and if you panic trying to get away from them… well… one team down!" Kiba instructed.

(Far away… with team iii 7)

"AAAAGH!"

Team 7 turned around.

"Did you hear someone scream?" Sakura asked, "THIS PLACE IS CREAPING ME OUT!"

"I'm telling you, Sakura, It's no big deal!" Naruto blurted out, "… Uhhh… I gotta… you know." Sakura gave him a hit to the head, "NOT IN FRONT OF ME, BOZO! I'M A LADY AND SO IS SASUKEKO! USE THE BUSHES!" (((Inner Sakura: If it was a mega CUTE guy on the other hand… heh heh heh…)))

"OW!"

(few minutes later)

"Oh, man! What a relief! Feelin' good now!"

"I TOLD YOU! You are in the presence of two ladies! Don't be so vul…"

POW! Sasukeko hit Naruto right in the jaw.

"What the--!" Sakura said, not believing what she just saw, "S-Sasukeko I- I think that was a little over the top."

"Ya, what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"What have you done with Naruto?" She asked.

"Hello! Right in front of you… bleeding!"

"You're wearing your shuriken on your left thigh. Naruto's right-handed. And you forgot the cut Naruto got from the Procter just minutes before the exam. You're even WORSE than the real Naruto… Where is he!"

POP! (Me: goes the rain nin)  
"Which one of you has the scroll!" -  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasukeko sat in a circle.

"The safest thing to do is to have a secrit pass word. Lessen carefully, It's a poem called 'NINKI' –'NIBJA OPORTUNATY' when Iask for it this is how you should respond… "We thrive in chaos of enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait… until the enemy lowers the gate"  
"Bingo!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And you expect me to remember that… HOW?" Naruto questioned the girl.

"You are such a dunce! I've already got it down!" Sakura explained.

"We need a better password! How about 'swordfish"  
Sasukeko sighed. "I'll take the scroll."

FWUM! "Ow!" Naruto piped, his other cheek was bleeding, "what the…?" FWOOM! Lots of wind came blowing at them, so hard it couldn't be normal.

"A NEW ENEMY!" Sasukeko screamed.

BOOOM! "YAAAAAH!"

BABOOOOM!

"Stick around you two. It could be fun! I'll go in alone," a grass ninja said to her team, a little bit away. (Me: case you didn't know, they caused the wind)

(Back with team 7)

Sasukeko hid in the bushes hoping for her life. (Me: in case I spelt it wrong, it's not hop, it's hope) Suddenly she sensed someone. She got up and turned around, Kuni in hand, "Sakura…?"

"Sasukeko!"

"Stay Back! The 'Ninki'."

"Oh, right! We thrive in chaos of enemy tide. Quiet senobi Don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Good."

"Yo! You guys all right!" Naruto yelled, running to them.

"Not so fast Naruto!" Sakura screamed, "The password!"

"Right. 'Ninki.' We thrive in chaos of enemy tide. Quiet senobi Don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate"  
Sakura sighed in relief, but Sasukeko had other plans.

Fwip! Was the sound of the bluenet's (Me: Disclaimer: I don't own the word bluenet) kuni.

"Hayy!"

"What are you doing Sasukeko! Naruto got the password right!" Sakura protested.

"Gotcha imposter!" Sasukeko said, directing it to Naruto.

Inner Sakura: Has Sasukeko gone NUTS! 

"Heh," Naruto's face changed, ONG, "Well done," a grass kunoychi took the place of Naruto, "what gave me away?"

"I knew you where hiding in the ground and listening to what we say, and because you got the answer right, to a password you'd have better luck teaching to a hamster, I knew you weren't Naruto."

-

Sizzle! Sasukeko burned the face of the grass ending the fight… or so she thought.

"That so young should have such mastery of the sharingan! Truly, a worthy successor to the honored name of the clan Uchiha!" the grass had spoken, but… in a mans voice, "in fact… I believe… I want you after all…!"

"It's marvelous fun, having you show me all your tricks!"

Sasukeko and Sakura's thoughts: We're P-paralyzed!

"You really are his sister, aren't you? You can see—and conceal—things in toughs eyes that Itachi himself would never dream of." The name of her brother ripped Sasukeko mentally for a few seconds.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I'm Oruchimaru, if you ever want a rematch, pass this exam as quickly as you can," this 'Oruchimaru' burned the haven scroll as she… I mean he said this.

"What are you blabbering about! Sasukeko would never want to see your ugly face again!" "Perhaps not but, wishing wont scare me away," his neck stretched out and, with his sharp teeth, BIT Sasukeko on the neck, causing disgust in Sakura and pain in Sasukeko.

F.K.: I'm getting tired of this story so… DIS CONTIUD! 


End file.
